


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by sadhockeytrashbaby (aggressivelybicaptainamerica)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivelybicaptainamerica/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby
Summary: Sid stares out the window at the fluffy white snow, trying not to be sad.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but inspired by the SidGeno Photo Challenge Holiday prompt, so have some tooth rotting fluff and holiday cliche.

Sid stares out the window at the fluffy white snow, trying not to be sad.

Geno’s gone down to Miami as he usually does, fleeing the cold and no doubt smiling at pretty women, and even the sound of his family and friends chattering in the other room doesn’t make him less lonely.  He’s incredibly thankful that he gets four whole days off to be home, to soak in his mother and sister and try not to let his dad talk about hockey, to come _home_.

But this year, Cole Harbor doesn’t feel like home.

Eventually he shakes off the worst of his maudlin musings, letting the curtain drift closed as he turns back towards the room where everyone else is.  Taylor greets him with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, and when he frowns at the generous amount of whipped cream Taylor rolls her eyes.

“It’s Christmas, Squid.  Stop worrying about your meal plan for a second.  You can go spend an anal amount of time in the gym tomorrow.”  Sid huffs fondly but takes a long sip anyway.  He can tell that it’s been spiked with something by the unusually warm burn as it goes down, and he gives a fond sigh, licking at his whipped cream mustache as Taylor giggles.  She steers him to a couch by the tree and plops him down.

“I don’t know what you’re moping about, but at least mope backlit by a Christmas tree while pretending you’re happy, okay?”  Sid has never been able to say no to her, and she’s not wrong.  He does feel better under the twinkle of rainbow lights, and he lets the wash of chatter rush over him.

By the next morning there’s at least a foot of snow on the ground, and Sid knows that means his dad will make him and Taylor shovel.  He didn’t drink too much, but he still has a bit of a hangover that makes him squint in the sun as he steps outside after getting bundled up in all his winter gear.  He knows they’ll be pancakes and hot drinks waiting for him, so he sets to work, thankful for the physical activity after all the food he had eaten the night before.  He hears a car pull up and doesn’t pay in much mind until there’s a snowball shoved down his shirt, making him squawk and fall face first into a snow bank.  He comes up sputtering and protesting, wheeling around expecting Taylor with a shit faced grin and another snowball.

He’s not expecting Geno.

He’s wearing an expression somewhere between gleeful and bashful, and Sid feels his stomach do a little swoop.  He’s got a small bag over his shoulder and another shopping bag in one hand.

“What…What are you doing here?” Sid asks dumbly, blinking up at Geno.

“Was lonely,” Geno says, voice barely more than a whisper.  “Kept missing, wanting to see, but couldn’t…”

“So you came to Cole Harbor?  For me?”  Geno looks away, bright red.

“Yes.”

Sid drags Geno inside and everyone in the kitchen goes quiet for a minue.

“I didn’t know Geno was coming for the break,” Trina says diplomatically as she looks between the two of them.

“I didn’t either,” Sid says flatly, not able to meet her eyes.

“Can stay somewhere else if there’s no room,” Geno says contritely and Trina straightens.

“Absolutely not,” she says, voice a little sharp.  “My son’s friends are always welcome.  We’ll make room.  Now Sid go finish shoveling while I get him sorted out.  Then breakfast, then presents.”

Sid is stunned as he works through the last of the shoveling.  Geno is here.  Here, despite the fact that he hates the cold and wants to retire in Florida when he’s done playing hockey because he’s tired of snow.  Geno is here, as if God heard his unspoken prayer and delivered him with Santa’s sleigh in some impossible miracle.

Geno is here.  With his family.  On Christmas.

When he goes back inside, Geno is sitting at the table with a cup of hot chocolate, laughing at something Trina had just said, and Sid’s heart wobbles.  Now Christmas is spoiled forever, because it will never be this perfect again.  Whatever got into Geno this year is surely not going to be a regular thing and it breaks his heart.  Sid busies himself with pancakes and coco, laughing when Geno gets whipped cream on his nose and letting his sister snuggle close.  No one says anything, but Sid can tell that everyone is desperate to know why Geno is here.  After the food is eaten and dishes put in the dishwasher, they all migrate to the couch.  Geno grabs a few badly wrapped gifts from his things and hands them out.

“Christmas not big deal in Russia, but I know Sid love so brought gifts early.”  The knot in Sid’s throat only grows as he sees Taylor unwrap a gift card for a custom goalie mask.

“These guys work with the pros!” she gushes.

“Best Crosby deserves best gear,” Geno replies, sticking out his tongue at Sid.

“She _is_ the best,” Sid agrees, grinning.  Trina gets beautiful traditional Russian gloves and his father gets some books that Sid had mentioned offhand about a month ago, and then he turns to Sid, a small box in hand.  He looks nervous, and not in the way that suggests whatever is in the box is a prank or a joke.

Sid’s not any less confused or anxious when he sees what looks to be a mistletoe plant in the box.

“What…what is this about?”  Sid’s voice is a little choked.  This has to be some sort of joke, and if it is it will break Sid’s already fragile heart.  Geno holds the plant up in shaking fingers, eyes boring into Sid.

“Can kiss?” Geno asks, voice shaking.  Sid blinks.

“Is this a joke?”

“Most serious, Sid, but if not like we can pretend…”  Sid’s eyes go wide and he pulls Geno close, pressing their lips together softly.  He distantly hears Taylor make a fake gagging noise, shifting closer just to make her squirm.

“Sure you need the guest room?” Trina says when they finally pull away, making both of them flush deep red.

“You take care of each other boys,” Troy says gruffly, and Sid smiles, pressing close to Geno as it begins to snow again.


End file.
